


Unfinished Business

by rocketscientist07



Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: When Sam Dalton is caught in a scandal, Anna Schuyler is the only one who can help her. But will her former nanny be able to leave the past behind?"Samantha Dalton was like one of good dreams you don't want to wake up from. You close your eyes, you force your brain to remember every minor detail, you begin to imagine what comes next... hoping to be in control. You want to fall asleep again. You want it to continue, but it's too late now. You're wide awake."
Relationships: Female Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair), Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore, Sam," Anna did the best to avoid her eyes. With the right look, they could melt the ice that had formed around her heart for the last few weeks. One look could make things warm again, but only for some time. Time enough for her to open up and fall in love once more, immediately followed by the realization all of that was nothing more than an illusion. She'd be fooling herself again.

This time she just had enough. It was the end.

"Anna, I'm sorry," the CEO didn't know very well what to say. Despite her usual calm voice tone, Anna could sense the nervousness in her words. "But Sofia is my wife."

"And I'm only the nanny."

"This is not what I meant. We just... we allowed ourselves to get too carried away. It was good while it lasted but now, we must face reality."

It was just a dream. Samantha Dalton was like one of good dreams you don't want to wake up from. You close your eyes, you force your brain to remember every minor detail, you begin to imagine what comes next... hoping to be in control. You want to fall asleep again. You want it to continue, but it's too late now. You're wide awake.

\----------

Anna collected her stuff from the desk, giving one last emotional glance to the classroom in front of her. Before leaving for Summer, her fourth grade students had prepared her a small surprise. A little party with cake, snacks and a " _Thank You, Ms. Schuyler_ " sign hanging in the back of the room. They also drew her some cards, which she saved for when she got home. It could become very emotional for her workplace.

"Anna," the principal appeared at the door, catching her attention, "I came here to congratulate you. It was your first year as a Science teacher in our school and you captivated all the kids, as well as their parents."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Rockwell," Anna smiled. "I love working with children and now I see I made the right decision taking this job. This year was the most rewarding experience of my life."

"So we can expect you to return next year? I'm sorry, the parents keep me asking this question all the time."

"Absolutely!"

"They'll be glad to hear that. Have a nice Summer, Ms. Schuyler."

After living in New York for the last two years, Anna was finally ready to drive to her mother's home in Rhode Island. They both had saved enough money for a road trip across the country. Her mom deserved to live that dream after caring for her ill step-dad for some long months, until his recovery.

When she arrived at her apartment, her best friend, Jenny, was still at work. What meant she'd have enough time to finish packing without having to stop to hear the latest gossip about the company she worked for, or unsolicited dating advice.

"But first," Anna pulled the small pile of cards from inside her purse, "let me cry my eyeballs out."

And she did. She learned how to love and connect to each one of her students. Those cards need to be kept in a special place, where she'd always be able to read them and remember the sweet moments she shared with those children.

Grabbing a box in her closet, Anna accidentally came across a picture of the Dalton twins. She didn't even remember where she had placed it, when she was getting rid of everything related to that family. All she wanted was to keep those boys' memory out of sight. She missed them too much for words. They were the reason why she accepted that job as a teacher in first place.

" _I wonder how different they must look now,_ " she thought. " _They're already nine._ "

With a tightness in her chest, Anna placed the picture back in its secret spot.

"I still can't believe you're really going!" Later that evening, Jenny complained in the living room, where she divided her attention between painting her nails and watch TV.

"Well, it's time for you to come with terms with that. I'm only returning by the end of Summer," Anna responded from the kitchen, while she finished washing the dishes.

"Anna, we could have the Summer of our lives. Think about all the hot men and women you could meet, all the parties we could attend..."

"I promised my mom, okay? We've been planning this trip since I finished college."

Jenny was suddenly teleported back to her side, wrapping her arms around her like a clingy teddy bear.

"But I'm gonna miss you," she spoke with a mournful voice.

"I'll miss you too," Anna assured her. "I'll keep you updated on every detail. Don't worry."

"I know your mom is going with you but... Anna, it's time for you to find someone. Even if it's only a one night stand."

"This is not the main purpose of this trip. This isn't about my sex life, I want my mom to relax."

"It has been two years, for god's sake."

"I know. And I'm glad I've set my priorities straight, I live with my best friend in a nice apartment, I got this amazing job and I love my students. I don't need anyone else in my life to be happy. I _am_ happy."

Jenny rolled her eyes, crawling back to the couch. She should know it was useless to bring up this subject. Anna's heart was indefinitely closed for balance. If that was one thing she learned from her last experience was that shouldn't open up so easily.

"Shut the hell up!"

Jenny yelling so loud in the living room, made Anna almost drop the plate she was holding.

"You need to come here right now and watch this," she added.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. You're not getting me into that steamy TV show you're always obsessing about."

"It's a really good TV show, okay? But it doesn't matter at the moment. You need to watch the latest news!"

Jenny was actually watching the news. Nothing good could've happened to spark that sudden interest. That _had_ to be something stupid or celebrity gossip. Against her best judgment, Anna approached the TV.

"If that's something silly, I'll kill you for interrupting my tasks!" Anna's mouth suddenly dropped when she read the headline on her screen. "Oh."

_**"Dalton Enterprises Scandal: CEO Sam Dalton accused of insider trading."** _

Images of police officers closing the company and carrying out boxes and computers for further investigation appeared on the screen. As well as Sam being conducted to the officer's car while journalists and photographers chased after her.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?! Mrs. Perfect is going down!"

Anna didn't answer to her best friend. She was still trying to process what her eyes were watching. Her heart seemed to stop for a second as the camera focused on Sam's face. In just a few seconds, her eyes had the desperate need to capture every detail. She wanted to know if she looked any different, if she had changed her hair or even her clothes. She wanted to know if some make-up was trying to hide the bags under her eyes for lack of sleep, or if she had been so happy with her marriage she was appearing even younger. Any minor signs that would make her mind create a possible scenario of what Sam's life could be right now.

She hadn't seen or heard of Samantha since quitting her nanny job. Though it was difficult, she managed to avoid any news related to the Dalton Enterprises CEO. They didn't part in good terms, yet one thing she was sure about, Sam was a decent person. She would never get involved in such a scandal. She had a reputation to keep.

"I... I don't know what to say," Anna was finally able to mumble some words. "Honestly I don't think she'd do that. There must be a misunderstanding."

"Anna! Are you seriously defending _her_?! After everything she's done to you?"

"No. I just..." Two years had passed since the wedding. Anna realized a lot could've changed. Sam could've changed. She had changed. "Maybe you're right."

As she lied in bed, millions of thoughts started running through her mind. What would be of the boys? Who would have their custody in case Sam went to jail, her parents or Sofia? Could Sofia or Robin have any involvement in that scandal?

Anna didn't get any sleep that night. When she woke up in the morning she was still exhausted.

The apartment was silent and peaceful. Jenny had already left to work. She was alone. No one would witness or even judge her next action. After preparing herself some coffee she sat down and started to research more about the insider trading scandal.

" _I'm not interested, only curious,_ " she mentally assured herself as thousands of articles started showing on her laptop screen.

Not only Sam was being accused to cheat on Sofia with another woman, but she tried to cover up the affair by giving her mistress a check to purchase Dalton Enterprises stocks. The launch of a new and revolutionary product in the coming weeks would surely grant her some cash. In the following days of the launch, the woman and her husband made millions of dollars.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Sam?"

The trials were scheduled for the next few weeks, and in case of conviction, the CEO could spend over 20 years in prison.

Only a couple of days later, Anna was in the garage placing all her luggage inside the trunk. She had to leave _immediately,_ for her own sanity. The scandal was a great reason to stay away from New York City. The television wouldn't stop talking about that subject, or show the face of the woman she once loved.

"Dammit," entering the car, Anna noticed she had forgotten her cell phone upstairs. The latest events had impacted her more than they should. She was constantly distracted and anxious, secretly following the last developments of the case.

She picked up her phone, returned to the car and turned on the radio. Playing some loud music always helped her to relax. The crowded streets and the buildings slowly started to stay behind as the road approached.

"And I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left..."

Anna sang aloud, completely involved by the song. And then, her eyes almost missed it. Through the rearview mirror she saw a blur moving on the back seat.

" _What the..._ " she needed to remain calm and act cautiously. The roads were impressively calm and deserted, a perfect scenario for murder, like in every horror movie. She slowly slipped her hand into her purse, grabbing the pepper spray. " _I'm not one of those chicks who die so easily._ "

In one sudden fast move, she stomped on the breaks and turned around, spraying whoever was hiding behind her seat.

"Anna!" She was able to take a better look. The figure was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. "Stop, please!"

She was able to recognize that voice even among millions of people. The years hadn't erased it from her memories.

"S-Sam..." Anna pulled the disguise, confirming her suspicions, "what are doing _here_? In my back seat?"

"I can explain."

"You better."

She returned to the driver's seat, attempting to relax. Samantha Dalton was inside her car, for some very screwed up reason.

"I know it's strange," and now she had moved to the passenger seat, being at a short distance from her. Close enough to notice how her presence was making her nervous. Close enough to notice she wasn't breathing. Close enough to see her hands shaking. "But I needed you to hear me."

"You could've called, Samantha. Or even showed up at my door! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You wouldn't answer. Would you?"

And that was it. One look and all the walls melted away. Her heart started beating faster, reminding her of the moments they shared two years before.

"No," Anna answered, fighting those feelings. "I wouldn't."

"I need your help, Anna," Sam touched her arm briefly, but enough to know she'd cause impact. "I'm in serious trouble and you're the only one that can help me."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna couldn't determine how much time had passed since she became completely submerged in her own thoughts. Her brain couldn't quite process what was happening. It could only be another one of those crazy dreams she often had during these two years, where she and Sam would meet again under the most bizarre scenarios. It had to be.

In silence, she cautious glanced to the side to confirm it once more. Indeed, Sam Dalton was actually seating on her passenger seat.

She had to try and do something. If that was a dream, in the moment she tried to speak, she'd definitely wake up.

"An accomplice!" She shouted. "You just made me an accomplice."

"Anna..." Sam tried to respond to her accusations. "I'm so sorry..."

Not a dream. Anna wasn't dreaming after all. Her former boss, past lover and now a criminal, was really sitting by her side in the car. In flesh and bone. With her pretty face and fancy perfume.

"Listen, Sam, and listen well. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to toy with my life again. If the police stop us, I'll surely say you kidnapped me and forced me to drive away. No way I'm going to jail because of your cowardice."

"A coward. You think I'm being a coward again and running away from the problem."

"Isn't it what you always do?" And that was it. Anna was suddenly spitting out all the rage that had been stuck inside her chest for the last couple years. If Sam was going to drag her into her mess, she'd deal with the consequences.

The CEO lowered her eyes, looking terribly hurt and upset. For a second Anna could _almost_ feel sorry for her, before reminding herself of everything she'd done in the past.

"Would you at least give me a chance to explain?" Sam asked. "In the end, you're free to choose if you want to help me or not."

Anna sighed. Being close to Samantha again was like being under a spell. Even when she tried so hard to resist, she couldn't say no. She couldn't escape. Before she could come back to her senses, she had already parked the car in front a small diner on the road.

The first thing Anna did when they entered was to head straight to the bathroom. Stopping on the sink, she washed her face multiple times as she tried to calm herself.

"I can't believe that..." she spoke to her on reflection in the mirror. "Only a few hours ago I was driving to my hometown, to meet my mom for a road trip. And now I'm stuck with... Sam Dalton."

Grabbing her phone, she considering texting Jenny but stopped herself. That wasn't a good time to answer all the questions and suggestive insinuations she'd make. She had to deal with that problem alone.

"Okay," recomposed, Anna returned, ordered some coffee and sat down in front of Sam on a booth, "explain yourself. You got about... 15 minutes. Until I finish this cup of coffee."

"Anna, I know what you're thinking," Sam took off the sunglasses and the hood. "I'm not a fugitive. Although my lawyers recommended not leaving the city or the state, it's not like the police is coming after me. I'm a free woman, at least until the trials."

That didn't make the situation any better. Sam was still being accused of a crime and for some reason, she thought Anna was her only hope to get away.

"Okay, but it doesn't mean you're innocent either. Right?"

"I am, this why I need your help. I need proof of my innocence."

Anna stared at her former lover for a long moment. It was the first time she noticed Sam was still wearing a wedding band. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That woman was asking her help to save not only her career, but her marriage too. A marriage that destroyed Anna's heart only two years ago.

"I'm not a detective," she took a long sip of her coffee. Swallowing down her anger. "I'm afraid I can't help you then."

"This is not the case," the CEO explained. "Somebody offered that woman private information using my cell phone number. Somebody who had access to the company's most secretive projects."

"Wasn't she your... _mistress_? I mean, it would grant her direct access to your phone while you two were... _together_."

"Anna... this is _not_ how it happened."

How could someone be so cynical? The woman could only be one of Samantha's nannies, that she seduced, fooled around and broke the heart, before sending her away. Anna rolled her eyes and channeled all the sarcasm that existed inside her.

"Oh, are you going to tell me she tripped and accidentally fell on your bed, in the middle of your legs?"

Sam showed some discomfort and looked away.

"I'm not even sure we slept together," she told after a pause. "We met at this event, had a few drinks together and then, all I remember was waking up by her side in a hotel room. After that, she started blackmailing me. She alleged to have compromising pictures. This is the real reason why I gave her the check."

That was enough information. She didn't want to listen any more details about the supposed sexual encounter.

"Okay, let's go straight to the point. How do you expect me to help you, Sam?"

"I brought my laptop and my phone with me. I know you're kind of a tech nerd, Anna. Can you try to find any evidence I got hacked and the information got extracted from my devices?"

"I..." it wasn't hard job. In a few hours, Anna was capable of scanning the devices for suspicious activities. Yet, her life would be crossing Sam's for a second time. There would be something that connected them, that would make Anna feel close to her again. And then, once she was proven innocent, it was to Sofia's arms she'd be running to. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm in the middle of something important. If you want, I can recommend you a friend of mine."

"I trust you, Anna. And I'll be paying for your time."

Avoiding her eyes, that was the key. She couldn't let herself to fall for them again. It would be nothing but an illusion. She needed to keep that in mind.

"I can't."

Anna stood up and paid for her coffee.

Sam asked her to drop her at some motel, from where she'd call Carter to pick her up. The drive was completely silent, neither of them dared to speak a word. Considering the tension in the air, anything could spark into an argument.

"How are the boys?" Anna couldn't go without asking that question. "I assume this situation must be a huge stress for them."

"I'm trying to protect them," Sam told. "I sent them to my parent's house as soon as the news started. But it hasn't been the same since you left. They hate me. They think I sent you away and I feel they'll never forgive me for that."

"It hurts me to know they somehow got involved into our mess. I still miss them too, I became a school teacher because of them."

"They'll be glad to hear that. You know you're free to visit them, whenever you want. Always."

"Better not."

Anna stopped the car. That was goodbye. The end of her reunion with the woman she used to love. Yet, none of them dared to say the final words. They just stood frozen, gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"You..." Sam broke the silence. "You're even prettier than I remembered, Anna. God, there isn't a single day you don't cross my mind. I wonder how you're doing, where you are, who you're with... It drives me crazy. I still miss you."

She could feel the distance between them had shortened. She could feel the point where Sam's breath was meeting hers. One move and their mouths would come crashing together again, just like the old times. The fire was still there, all it needed was somebody to take the first step and ignite it.

"Sometimes you cross my mind too, Sam," Anna shook her head and turned her attention to the window. "Then I remember how badly you hurt me. You didn't fight for us. You never intended to. I was only a temporary fun, to supply what Sofia couldn't provide you at the moment."

"She still doesn't," the CEO touched her arm, caressing it softly. "She doesn't even compare to you."

"But you still married her. This is the life you chose, and you can't change that. You don't want to change that!"

After that answer, there was nothing left to say. Sam opened the door and left the car, giving Anna one last glance, that she purposely avoided. She didn't want to say goodbye. Instead, she turned on the ignition and started driving away as fast as she could. She feared the feelings inside her, the ones she could not control. The feelings that could suddenly make her come back and fall for Sam all over again.

Tears started streaming down her face. However, she felt a lot calmer as she noticed the motel was becoming more and more distant. This time, she was able to resist.

It was almost night when she arrived at her hometown. Her mother's car wasn't in the garage. She attempted to call her cell phone, but it was out of reach.

"Anna?!" A neighbor finally noticed her presence. "Is that you?"

"Mrs. Perkins," she forced a smile. "Hey. Have you seen my mom or Jack? I've been waiting here for a while but they're not home."

"Oh dear, haven't you heard the latest news?"

Something terrible seemed to have happened to Anna's stepfather. If only she hadn't lost time with Sam, she would've known. She could've called her mother or even arrived in time.

In the hospital reception, she was informed her mother's husband had been hospitalized. Her mom should be with him in the room. Nervously, she knocked the door.

"Anna," her mom was the one to open it. She spoke in a low voice to not disturb Jack's sleep and headed outside. "I'm so glad you're here. Come with me to the cafeteria."

Between sobs, her mom told her Jack had relapsed. His cancer had returned in an advanced stage, as the exams showed. At this point, the chemo or radiotherapy sessions would have to be too aggressive and potentially lethal, with remote chances of effectiveness.

"M-Mom..." Anna couldn't hold her own tears. After all, that was the man who accepted and raised her as daughter, when her biological father abandoned her as a baby. She owned Jack part of the person she had became. Even her love for Chemistry and Science she had gotten from him. "I don't know what to say. Oh my god!"

"While he's asleep, I've been doing some research," Mrs. Schuyler showed her phone screen to her daughter. "There's an experimental treatment with a new test drug. Jack would fit all the requirements for the research but... we don't have the money."

"You can take all my economies! The amount we had saved for our trip, is it enough?"

"Not even far, darling. We're talking about some hundred thousand dollars here. We'll never raise this amount in time."

Or they could. One thought crossed Anna's mind. She quickly stood up from the table and grabbed her purse and car keys.

"I'll be right back, mom. We're going to save him, I promise."

There was still one hope. One desperate measure Anna could take.

"Please be there... please be there..." she spoke to herself as the motel where she had driven earlier that day came to her view.

Fate had a funny manner of playing with lives and bringing people back together. Sam needed help. She needed the money. That would be the most perfect business deal.

She knocked the room where the CEO was supposedly to be staying. Anxiety started to consume her. If she couldn't find Sam now, she wasn't sure she'd be able to reach her again in time.

"Anna?" The door opened. Anna had never been so happy to see that face, those eyes, before. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you," she announced. "But it'll cost a lot of money. My time is precious and limited."

"Whatever it takes."

Anna sighed and entered the room, knowing she had a long way ahead. Battling against time, against her stepfather's illness and especially, battling against old feelings. Would she be able to resist Samantha's charms this time?


	3. Chapter 3

Being back to that motel room brought a turmoil of feelings inside Anna's chest. Deep down, she knew the real reason why she was standing in the same room as Sam Dalton again. Yet, she felt the constant need of reminding it to her brain, and especially her heart.

" _I'm doing this for Jack,_ " she repeated mentally. " _I must get the money to pay for his treatment._ "

"I'm glad you accepted my offer, Anna," Sam said. "But it's late now, you should probably get some rest. Tomorrow we can start to work."

"Right, I'll get a room."

She knew what Sam was about to offer, so she anticipated herself and left through the door, giving her no chance to speak. There was absolutely no possibility she'd spend the night in the same room as that woman. By the morning, she could grab Sam's gadgets and work by herself. They didn't have to speak, or even see each other. That was a professional deal and nothing more.

"My apologies, Ms. Schuyler," the receptionist spoke as she typed on her computer. "We're crowded."

"Uhhh... I... I only need a bed for a few hours," Anna handed her some extra cash. " _Anything_ is fine."

Even the janitor's room would be better than sharing the bed with her ex lover. It was almost scientifically proven that any physical contact between them could not end well. Or it could end _too well_ , considering how great she was in bed. Anna shook her head dismissing those thoughts.

"Ms. Schuyler, you don't understand. We don't have _any_ rooms."

"Fine! I'll sleep right here."

She stomped to a small couch in the reception room, trying to curl her body enough to make herself a little bit comfortable. She closed her eyes for a minute, when a voice brought her back from her failed attempt of falling asleep.

"Really, Anna?" Sam sighed. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't want it, thank you," she quickly closed her eyes again. "I don't want to be so near to you in such a small space."

"You can take my room then. I'll... I'll stay up, walking around. I haven't been able to sleep since it all started anyways."

Anna opened her eyes again. Sam seemed to be exhausted. Her face gave it away. The scandal was truly affecting her. After dedicating her whole life to that company, she was about to lose everything. Including her children if she went to jail. And that was when their eyes met.

" _I can't believe I'm here,_ " she rolled her eyes on the bed. She was trying hard to not move, or make any sounds that indicated she was still awake. Sam kept her promise, she was sleeping on the floor, very far away from the bed. " _Those damn puppy dog eyes. They make her seem so innocent!_ "

"Good night, Anna," what was it? Was she reading thoughts now?

"Good night, Sam," she rolled to the side, facing the wall until she fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, Sam was already awake. Outside the room she seemed to be busy on the phone with her lawyers. Anna took a shower and changed her clothes before she returned.

"Anna, good morning," Sam met her after some time. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"I didn't want to disturb your phone call," Anna told. "Any important news?"

"They've set the trials to start three weeks from now. We'll need to work fast. But I told them I may have found a manner to prove my innocence, they're optimistic."

"Okay then, let's get to work."

Anna turned on Sam's computer. Password protected. The first step to narrow the suspect's list was to discover how safe Sam's password could be. Anna tried a few guesses.

"What are you doing?" The CEO asked.

"Trying to guess your password," Anna answered. "Through this, we can find out how close to you our suspect can be."

"This is smart. Though I can't think of anyone who would be able to guess it."

"Not even Sofia?"

"No, she wouldn't know."

After lots of combinations, Anna threw her hands in the air. Without an expert cracking method, it was impossible. Sam approached, typing a combination of numbers and letters: 'M9S16N2M00CK7Y'.

"Hmmm it's long and safe," she asked curiously. "What is it by the way?"

"A mix of the boys' names and the date I met their mom," Sam told.

"Your first wife, huh? You never talk much about her, so I guess no one would find out so easily."

Sam's expression suddenly became distant and somber. Her current situation was probably making all those old feelings resurface.

"The truth is I still feel guilty for her death. We had a fight that day, she thought I was spending too much time at work. I realized she was right, I came home with a surprise and... I received the news of her accident."

"I'm sorry. This wasn't your fault, Sam. It was a tragedy."

Not wanting to get involved, Anna turned her attention back to the computer screen. She didn't know where to start searching first. She wasn't sure she wanted to have all the pictures, videos and evidence of the last two happy years Sam spent with Sofia thrown in her face all at once. She wasn't ready for this.

" _Okay..._ " she took a deep breath. " _Remember, you're here for the money._ "

As she started scanning the folders for any suspicious files or activity, she was surprised. Most of the pictures were of Mason and Mickey, a few of Sam's parents and only a couple where she was accompanied by her wife. Her marriage seemed boring and unhappy, different from what the tabloids would often paint.

"So, did you find anything?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Not yet. Whoever is doing this to you was smart enough to not leave any tracks or..."

"Or what?"

"They didn't hack you. They had direct access to your computer."

"Are you suggesting..."

"You should trust no one. Not even Sofia, or Robin."

Sam's cell phone was now their only hope to find proof. Anna plugged it on the laptop and using some advanced software, she started analyzing its activity. It didn't take long for her to come across some evidence.

"Crap!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" Sam want to know.

"Not only somebody has hacked your phone, Sam. But they've bugged you too."

"Damn, they listened to all my conversation with the lawyers. They know what I'm trying to do!"

"Well, on a brighter side you need to take this to the police as soon as possible. It'll be more than enough to prove you didn't send that email."

Anna collected her stuff, Sam did the same. Now all she had to do was wait for her paycheck and leave. Easy as that. But before, she was going to grab some breakfast. All the adrenaline of the last few hours had her starving.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked, noticing Sam had followed her to the motel's cafeteria. "Aren't you going home?"

"I haven't had breakfast yet and..." _And_. Followed by the puppy dog eyes. Anna knew there was something else. "I was hoping you could come with me to the police station."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't wanna get any more involved, I've already have a ton to deal with right now. "

"I understand. Can you at least take me back to New York? Carter is with the boys in my parents' house."

Anna sighed in frustration. Everytime she thought she'd free herself from any contact with Sam, something new would come up. Again, she needed money and the CEO had more than enough to pay extra for a rid back to New York. She agreed. All for Jack... and a little revenge too. Samantha Dalton would be literally paying for every tear she made her cry.

"What's going on?" As they walked back to the room, Sam attempted to break the awkward silence that was always present between them. "In your life, I mean. You said you're dealing with a lot right now."

"It's... personal," Anna didn't want to give her details about her stepfather's health. "Family issues."

"Is this why you accepted my offer, Anna? Are you having money issues?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, because I still ca-" Sam's sentence was cut short by the surprise of seeing the door was open. "Did I forget to lock it when we left?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you did," Anna said. "I remember seeing you lock it."

As they entered, the room had been completely trashed. All of their clothes and belongings were scattered on the floor.

"No..." Sam rushed inside, knowing exactly what could be missing. She started searching everywhere for her cell phone and laptop. "No... it can't be."

Anna decided to help her. There wasn't any signs of the devices until she opened the bathroom's door and found they had been destroyed in a million pieces. Sam stood by her side, her mouth opened in shock and her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Someone is really determined to destroy you."

"What am I going to do now?" The woman sat on the edge of the bed. It was the second time Anna was actually seeing her cry. The only thing that had affected Samantha so badly in the past was her accident in Italy, days before her wedding with Sofia.

"I don't know..." Anna walked to the window. As she contemplated the world outside, she noticed as a black car was watching them. Its windows were heavily tinted, but she could distinguish the figure of a man behind the wheel. As soon as he noticed her staring, he drove away. "Damn it, we're being followed."

Sam was fast enough to approach in time to see the car leaving.

"We're not safe here, Anna."

"Right, you should go to your parents' house with the boys. I'm coming back to my small hometown, where I know no one will even bother following me there."

"I can't risk putting their lives in danger," Sam said, placing her clothes back into the bags. "I'm coming with you."

"What?!" Anna tried to protest, she tried to think of reasonable excuse to voice and prevent that madness from happening. It was too late, paralyzed with shock, she was already back to her car with Samantha, headed to Rhode Island.

" _I hate myself,_ " she thought, glancing discreetly at the passenger's seat. " _It can't get any worse than this. Can_ _it?_ "

As they parked in front of Anna's childhood home, she began to wonder what she'd be telling her parents about Sam. It was a small town. Even if the scandal had made to the national news, no one would ever imagine the CEO would be hiding there. They probably wouldn't even recognize her.

Her phone started ringing. It was Jenny. Now it would be the right time for some friendly advice. She left the car for privacy, standing under a tree.

"Hey Jenny."

"Hey. You promised me daily news, don't you remember?"

"I do, but not even in your wildest dreams you could imagine what happened..."

She told her everything, from Jack's illness to the fact Sam Dalton was inside her car, minutes away from being introduced to her family.

" _Anna, you should have dropped her in the middle of the road!_ " Jenny yelled. " _She's not your problem. She's her wife's problem. And it's not like she can't afford the best lawyers in the country, people like her will never go to jail._ "

"You're right," Anna agreed. "I should. Yet, I had no strength to do so. Even after everything she did to me, I couldn't stand seeing her suffer. God, I'm so stupid..."

" _No, Anna. You have this great heart that will always help people, no matter who they are. This is part of you, and one of the reasons why I love you so much._ "

"Thank you, I... I learned it from Jack."

" _Then go save him, you're doing the right thing. Even if it's crazy and absolutely stupid._ "

She turned off her phone and returned to the car. It was time to enter the house and face her parents.

"Ready?" She went back to the car.

"Anna, would you mind borrowing me your phone for a minute?" Sam asked. "I'm gonna call the lawyers to inform the incident."

Anna handed her the phone. But instead of dialing, Sam stared at the screen for minutes. She nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"What's going on? Something wrong?"

"Yes. Helena Hawthorne, the woman I'm being accused to sleep with, she released the pictures to the media. And Sofia is already filing for the divorce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh Anna, you have no idea how worse it can get.)  
> Thank you so much for the feedback. It means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: My deepest apologies for taking so long to update. Between work and my birthday, I've been kinda busy. But here we are, I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always appreciated.

_"Dalton Scandal: Helena Hawthorne reveals pictures and details of intimate night with CEO Samantha Dalton."_

Anna's finger scrolled down the screen. Her eyes trying to ignore the images in front of her. The pictures had been blurred to not expose major details of the anatomy of the two females' bodies, however she could recognize one of those women even amongst hundreds of people. It was really Sam. Naked in bed with Helena. They were cuddling, kissing and touching each other.

Helena Hawthorne was an aspiring model. 28 years old, she had been ranked as one of New York's most beautiful women for about a decade. She got married to Pete Hawthorne, heir of Hawthorne Entertainment, two years earlier. The two had an open marriage agreement.

Another related article was linked to the page: " _Wife Sofia Russo is already filling for the divorce: Marriage is a sacred commitment, she says_ ".

" _Hypocrite_ ," Anna thought, remembering the rehearsal dinner, when she accidentally caught Sofia and Robin together in the bathroom. The story could've ended differently if she had reported her discovery to Sam that night. However she chose to swallow her feelings and keep her mouth shut. Robin and Sofia threatened not only Sam's career as Dalton Enterprises CEO, but Mason and Mickey's future too.

She closed the open tabs and let out a long sigh, glancing at the passenger seat. Sam was staring at nothing, visibly distressed. Her hands were shaking in anger.

"You're in real trouble," she said, choosing her words carefully to not sound sarcastic. At that point, even the coldest heart would feel some pity for the woman. "I'm sorry about your marriage."

"How could she, Anna?" Sam gritted her teeth. "I should've known..."

It was hard to judge Sophia though. In her shoes, anyone would feel even the smallest hint of doubt and jealousy after seeing those pictures. Everything indicated Sam had, indeed, slept with that model.

"Well, I don't know if my opinion counts but... if Sofia really loved you, she would try stand by your side. She would fight to believe the accusations are false even after the pictures."

" _Anyone_ would think they're real, right? Even you."

Anna couldn't deny it. Had she been in the same postion, she would definitely question Sam's loyalty too.

"Anyways, I'm not hurt she's leaving me. In the pre-nup I signed, Sofia demanded a cheating clause. She's earning millions with the divorce. She's using the situation in her favor."

Ambitious as she was, Sofia obviously wouldn't miss the chance of milking some extra cash when the company was doomed after the scandal and her wife was probably going to jail.

"I'm sorry," Anna gave her a small, sorrowful smile. "I really am."

"Thank you, Anna," Sam extended her hand, briefly touching hers. "I appreciate that after everything I've done, you're still here with me."

Anna didn't answer. Her heart was thundering inside her chest. Even that minor physical interaction had sent shivers all over her body. Before things could get any more strange, she opened the door and left the car. The CEO following right after.

"Anyways," Sam removed the wedding band from her finger and threw it into the dumpster. "I couldn't wait to get rid of this."

It was only by the porch that Anna forgot one important detail, what story would she tell her parents about Sam? They didn't know about their affair in the past, and right now wasn't the most appropriate time to find out. They also shouldn't know about all the trouble Sam was facing with the law.

"Okay. My parents don't know about our past, so we need a story."

As Sam opened her mouth to suggest something, Anna's mother appeared at the door, grinning ear to ear.

"Anna! I'm so glad you're back. And this is..."

"Samantha," the CEO extended her hand to shake hers.

"Mom," Anna interrupted the moment. "Sam is the mother of two of my students."

Bad. Bad excuse. That was so open to suggestions. She eyed Sam, expecting her to come up with something.

"And also Anna's..." she froze, thinking of what to say next. She looked at Anna, nervous. "Friend."

"Yes. Sam is here to..."

"I get it," Mrs. Schuyler spoke. "You two are dating."

"No!" Anna protested. "It's not what it seems. Sam is just..."

"Anna, I understand some people would find inappropriate you're dating the mother of your students, but here you don't have to hide it. We won't judge you, as long as you're happy."

"Mom, we need to talk about this."

As they entered the living room, her stepfather was resting on his favorite armchair, watching some TV. By his side, she noticed an oxygen cylinder. He stood up with some difficult, opening a warm smile as he spotted them.

"Jack, this is Anna's girlfriend," Mrs. Schuyler introduced, "Samantha."

"Oh! Finally," Jack walked to them, giving both Anna and Sam a tight hug. "It's the first time Anna brings a girl home. She's kind of uncomfortable, even when she knows we always supported her choices."

"Guys..." Anna wanted to fix that mess, she really did. But her stepfather's eyes were glowing in pure excitement. She didn't want to disappoint him. She didn't want him to discover how lonely she had been since the ending of her affair with Sam. Or that she barely had a social life at all in New York. "Can we just stop talking about my love life now? Mom, we're starving."

"Of course, darling. Since you told me you were coming, I've been preparing something special for lunch. That chicken pie you love."

"Great!"

Anna quickly dragged Sam to her old bedroom, before her parents could come up with any more questions. She locked the door behind them.

"Anna," Sam asked confused, "what's going on? You seem nervous. There's no problem, we can undo this misunderstanding later."

"No," Anna sat down on her bed, looking extremely upset. "I'm afraid I can't."

As her eyes filled with tears, Sam joined her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? I couldn't help noticing your stepfather looks a little... unwell."

"He's terminally ill. And watching him getting so excited about meeting you, thinking you're my girlfriend... I couldn't deny it."

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry."

"His only hope is an experimental treatment, but it's very very expensive. More than we could ever afford."

"This is why you need the money."

"Exactly."

They were in silence for a moment. Anna barely noticed she had rested her head on Samantha's shoulder as the tears started to roll down her face. It was the first time she allowed herself to cry over her stepfather's impending fate.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Sam's hair. For some reason, she felt comfortable and safe in that position. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want to move. She feared that if any of them opened their mouths to speak, that moment would end.

"How much do you need exactly?" Sam was the one to break the silence. "We can start the treatment as soon as possible. I have some contacts, they can..."

"No," Anna told, getting away from her. "Not like this. I want you to pay me for helping you."

"Consider it an advance payment."

"Please, Sam. Let's not do this."

"Anna," Sam gazed deeply into her eyes, holding both of her shoulders. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I realized I'm not a good person, or a good mother, or even a good wife. But especially, I've acted horribly to you. Please, let me do something good. Let me do the right thing at least for once, before I pay the karma for all my terrible actions."

"D-Don't say that," for the first time since they met, Anna could trust Samantha's words. She could see how wrecked she felt about that whole situation, not only the scandal, but about their past too. "You're not going to jail, Sam. We'll find a way. There's got to be another way."

They remained silent, lost in each other's eyes. The CEO leaned a little bit closer, to the point Anna's breath would meet hers along the way. She didn't protest. She didn't move. Instead, she closed her eyes, inviting Sam to close that distance and give them both what they desired since the very first moment, when they saw each other inside that car. She could almost feel her lips brushing hers, when a knock on the door made them both pull away.

"Anna, Sam," Mrs. Schuyler knocked again. "Lunch is served."

"We're coming," Anna announced, getting up from the bed and wiping off the tears from her face.

" _Have I lost my mind?_ " She thought as she headed to the kitchen. " _I can't let this happen. Not again._ "

At lunch both of Anna's parents managed to bond with Sam really well, especially her mom. Little did she know about their involvement in the past, and how much her heart had been broken. If she knew, she'd attempt to protect her like she always did. She'd immediately send Samantha away from that house.

" _All for Jack,_ " she inhaled deeply, as she walked along Mrs. Schuyler and Sam around the main street of the small town. Her mom wanted to give her ' _new girlfriend'_ her own special tour of the hottest places.

"And right there in that corner," Mrs. Schuyler pointed, "we have the best cafe in America. I bet you can't find any that compares to that in New York."

"Oh mom," Anna spoke. "Sam has traveled the entire world. I'm pretty sure she's had a lot better than... _Martha's_."

"It won't hurt to try," Sam smiled, pulling her inside the small building, where she ordered two cups of coffee and pastries.

Anna's mom remained outside, chatting with some friends she ran into. She tried to imagine what they could possibly be speaking. Knowing Mrs. Schuyler, she was probably bragging about her daughter's love life. Everytime Anna set foot in that damn town, everyone would try to find her a match. Her mom, her aunts, her mom's friends...

"You know," Sam broke the silence, "sometimes I wonder how it'd have been like."

"What?"

"Living this life. In a small town, a normal family, parents that were always around, being able to have dinner together every night. I never had anything similar at home."

"There's still time," Anna smiled. "You could try your best with the boys."

"I fear it's too late," the CEO sighed. "They're growing up. They don't even care I'm not around most of the time anymore. It's like they've gotten used to my absence."

"You still can change that. When it's all over."

"Can I? Do you think I still can be anything like your mom?"

"Like attending Mickey's soccer game and embarrass him with your excessive cheering?" Anna reminisced on how _supportive_ her mother used to be when she was a child. "Or arguing with Mason's bullies as if you were their age?"

"Something like that," Sam broke into a laugh. "God, someday I swear they'll petition for Carter to adopt them."

"I'm sure you can. You have it inside you, Sam. You just gotta let it show. You know what I think? You've grown a barrier to protect your feelings after your first wife's death. You must remember the boys are part of her too. The part that remains with you. Be whatever you think she'd be for them."

"You remind me a lot of her," Sam's hand reached for hers again. "I... I wish you could be there to help me. To guide me. I'm not good displaying my feelings, Anna. But I'm willing to try."

This time Anna pulled away, leaving her a little disappointed. She wasn't ready, not yet. Her heart hadn't fully recovered from the last time. It wouldn't be able to handle another blow.

"I can't," she firmly said. "You're their mom. It's up to you to fix your relationship with them."

"You're probably right."

"We should discuss the next step of our plan. I was thinking of some options..."

Mrs. Schuyler entered the cafe, forcing them both to hide the tension of the moment they previously shared. The woman looked extremely excited when she joined them at the table.

"Anna, you won't believe the news I've heard."

"Good news," Anna took a sip of her coffee, "I suppose?"

"Amazing news. Your old school will be promoting a reunion for ex students this weekend and you're more than invited to attend, along with Samantha of course."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Too late, darling. I've already confirmed your presence."


End file.
